A Thousand Years
by Midnight Scarlet
Summary: Seto/Jou *Yaoi* "A thousand years, a thousand more, a thousand times a million doors to eternity..." Seto talks about his past and a special blonde someone. CHAPTER SIX IS UP! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

There he is. Even after five thousand years I still remember him...us.  
  
Golden hair like the sun, honey-brown eyes, soft lips...yes, he's still as I remember him. Perfect in every way. He's always smiling, cheerful, happy.  
  
Unlike me.  
  
He's an angel sent from heaven and I'm a demon with black wings, just waiting to destroy his soul. We used to love each other. Back then nothing could keep us apart. But times have changed...I've changed.  
  
Now whenever we see one another there are only insults, fights or duels. Whenever he sees me his smile fades and is replaced by a frown, his eyes narrow and an angry fire burns within them. Even though my azure eyes show no emotion in them when this happens, I'm hurting deep inside.  
  
Then when everything's over, he walks away, as if nothing ever happened. And you want to know something?  
  
That hurts the most.  
  
I still recall that day five thousand years ago. The day everything changed. The day that my soul was ripped apart and my life was hell itself. It was the same day that he showed up. Satan himself.  
  
Brace yourself. Because when you enter my world...there's no way out.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
YMS: O.o Wow. I didn't know you could write something so...okay.  
  
Mid-S: -_- How kind of you to say.  
  
YMS: Isn't it though? ^_^  
  
Mid-S: *sighs and holds her forehead* So anyway, how was it? Good, bad, not worth 15 minutes of your life? Please tell me! I promise there's much more to come! 


	2. The Past is Present

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, do you really think that I would have put Anzu together with Yugi? PLEASE! If it were up to me, Anzu would have died a LONG time ago.  
  
/`/`/`/`/`/`Alexandria, Egypt (1)`/`/`/`/`/`/  
  
Slaves. Worthless people who don't have a right to live. They only had one purpose in life and that is to serve their masters. Pathetic.  
  
If it were up to me I would kill every single one of them, slowly and painfully. They're a waste of space if you ask me.  
  
Most of them don't know their place. They actually sit on their master's beds and chairs! Some slaves believe that they're equals to us, the higher class. How dare they even think of such a thing! Slaves were born to follow orders, nothing else. They're not worth more then animals.  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" I shout, agitated that someone has interrupted my thoughts. A servant girl enters slowly. Her chestnut hair is tied loosely in a ponytail and her jade eyes look at the ground. I sense that there's a great wave of uneasiness around her. So she's scared of me huh?  
  
Good.  
  
"His Majesty would like to see you in his chambers, High Priest." Still avoiding my eyes, she drops into a curtsy. I sigh and rub my forehead.  
  
"What does he want?" The girl finally looks up, startled that I hadn't addressed the Pharaoh as 'his Majesty'. She quickly looks down at the floor, remembering that she's staring at me. Could these *things* be any more stupid?  
  
"I think it has to do with picking out a new slave, sire." Damn! I sigh again and pass her, heading to the Pharaoh's bedchambers. The girl follows a few steps behind me as is proper.  
  
Why do I always need to be dragged into these stupid meetings? I don't care what slave we choose. In the end they'll either end up dead or used as a plaything for the nobles. All in all, I could care less.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"So glad you could finally join us Sephiroth." Yami calls to me as I enter the room. I just ignore him and sit at my usual spot at the large rectangular table.  
  
"You may leave now Ninawa." Yami says to the girl that had come here with me. She curtsy's and leaves.  
  
I look around the table and finally realize that there are others here, not just me.  
  
There is a woman with blonde hair and deep violet eyes. She keeps a steady gaze at me, as if she were looking into my soul. It's very unnerving, so I look away. Beside her is a guy with pure white hair and chocolate eyes that look very sinister, like he's hiding something from the world. His arms are crossed and he snarls at me. I glare at him.  
  
Needles to say I don't trust any of them.  
  
I know who they are. I've known them since we were kids but I never liked either of them.  
  
The woman's name is Mai Tsuaki. She's a sorceress from Lower Egypt. She doesn't talk very much, unless something important comes up. But when she looks into your eyes, she knows who you are. You can't hide anything from her.  
  
Then there's Bakura Kasumi. He's the General of the Egyptian army and is he a sarcastic son of a b*tch. We've hated each other for as long as I remember. He blames me for the death of his lover; Ryou and I blame him for losing Mokuba.  
  
"Morning Mai. Bakura." I say, nodding to each of them, though the look of dislike is clearly on my face.  
  
Mai nods back to me but says nothing. Bakura looks away from my gaze and turns to Yami.  
  
"So, why do we need to come on this little trip also?" Bakura asks. Yami smiles.  
  
"I need to get a new slave for myself but I would like you all to come with me. You all need to get out of the palace more!" I can't believe this! Yami is dragging me outside with him to get a slave, knowing how much I resent those low class idiots!  
  
"And before you say anything Seth, yes you have to come with me." I scowled.  
  
"Thanks allot Yami." I mumble.  
  
"Come now, who knows? Something good may come out of all this!"  
  
I don't answer him but instead take hold of my Millennium Rod. Spinning it in my fingers I bow to Yami and leave his chambers.  
  
All I know is one thing.  
  
One little trip will not change my mind about those low-life slaves.  
  
Nothing ever will.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
(1): For those of you who don't know, Alexandria was the capital of Ancient Egypt. In Yu-Gi-Oh it never says that's where Yami ruled, but I thought it made sense if that's where I put the palace.  
  
Mid-S: Yay, my first chapter's done! ^__^  
  
YMS: Thank god! Imagine how much all those poor people had to wait until you got off your lazy ass and actually wrote something.  
  
Mid-S:...I have no comment.  
  
YMS: That's a first.  
  
Seto: Why am I so dark in this fic?! .  
  
Mid-S: Because you being this way suits the plot better!  
  
Seto:...Riiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Mid-S: Anywho, how was the first chapter? Should I continue or not? Please R&R! 


	3. The New Slave

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! It's as simple as that.  
  
Mid-S: Hey mina-san! Sorry for not updating this sooner but I've been really busy at school. Only a couple weeks left and I have to finish all of my work so it can be handed in. Then I have the whole summer to write! ^______^  
  
YMS: *sarcastically* How much joy you have given the reviewers. If there are any.  
  
Mid-S: Quiet yami! I have WONDERFUL reviewers! *turns to them* You guys are the BEST!  
  
Jou: Would you quit your yapping and get on with the story!  
  
Mid-S: Fine, fine sheesh! Enjoy!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~  
  
As we walk towards the slave-buying place, in the middle of the market, I can't help but growl.  
  
Yami had forced us to wear common clothing so people wouldn't recognize us from the palace. I hate this stupid 'clothing' I have to wear. It's so damn itchy!  
  
Allot of people keep staring at me and some even whistle seductively. I take a firm hold of the Millennium Rod at my belt.  
  
"Don't even think about it Seth," Yami whispers harshly to me. "We can't afford to let them know who we are."  
  
"Well maybe if they didn't stare at me like I was some kind of *prize* to be won, I wouldn't have the urge to kill them all!" I hiss back. Yami sighs and turns away from me to face Mai.  
  
"Temper, temper Priest." Bakura smirks at me.  
  
"Shut up," I growl. "I don't need your shit right now. I'm having a bad day as it is."  
  
"Aw, is the poor little Priest angry at me? Uh oh. I'm in big trouble now." Bakura says sarcastically. I grit my teeth and quicken my pace. I'm not staying anywhere near that asshole!  
  
I can hear Bakura laughing at me but I ignore it. I want to get back to the palace as *quickly* as possible.  
  
Finally we arrive. I can see all the slaves that are to be sold standing in the middle of a circle. Nobles are all around them, some of them grabbing at the young girls (or boys).  
  
I stand on the right side of Yami while Mai is on the left. Bakura is standing behind us, not wanting to be at the front. I wish I wasn't at the front also but Yami had *insisted* that I was beside him. Of course *insisting* to Yami means holding a knife at my throat.  
  
"How DARE you slave! I'll teach you to hit someone who's above you!" someone calls out. What's that about?  
  
Yami, Mai, Bakura and I push past the people in front of us, in time to see a boy with blonde hair and amber eyes get pushed to the ground. An ugly man with yellow teeth is about to hit him again.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Yami commands. Everyone turns towards us, eyes filled with shock. Yami reaches into his shirt and pulls out his Puzzle, to show who he really is. People gasp and start to murmur.  
  
"What is wrong your highness?" the slave master bows to Yami.  
  
"Why are you two fighting? There better be a good reason." Yami asks, ignoring the slave master.  
  
The blonde boy opens his mouth to say something, but the ugly man beats him to it.  
  
"I am Riga your majesty and your most humble servant," he says bowing to the pharaoh. "This slave attacked me for no reason. I was just purchasing a slave girl for myself when this brute attacked me."  
  
"You're not telling the whole story!" The boy cried turning to the pharaoh. "The girl he was buying wasn't even over thirteen yet! It's against the law to sell someone so young. She was so scared.I couldn't watch her get taken away like that. I was just sticking up for her!"  
  
I stared at the blonde. This guy obviously didn't know that he could be killed for attacking someone in a higher class then him. Yami stared at him for a little more, then turned to Mai.  
  
Without saying anything, she walked up to the boy and looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"He's telling the truth," she said simply. Her voice sounded mystical and powerful, even though she hardly ever talked to anyone.  
  
Yami nodded slowly.  
  
"Then Riga," he said, turning to the man. "You shall be put in jail for this. You know it is against the law to buy a child to use as a play thing."  
  
"But your majesty." Riga started.  
  
"Silence! Do you dare question my authority?" Guards came into the circle and grabbed him.  
  
"N-no, you must understand.!" Riga started.  
  
"Take him away!" Yami demanded, glaring at him with cold eyes. "Sick bastard."  
  
I turned to look at the blonde boy, who was still standing there in shock. I never realized how.beautiful he is. Wait no, I did NOT just think that!  
  
"You boy," Yami says, walking up to the blonde. "What's your name?"  
  
"J-Jouounchi Katsuya, your majesty." he said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Seth, come over here." Yami calls to me. I walk over steadily, trying to avoid looking at Jouounchi's eyes.  
  
"Yes Yami?" I ask. He grins. What is he up to?  
  
"I'd like you to meet Jouounchi. Your new personal slave."  
  
"My new WHAT?!" I yell. The blonde looks at me. He is as shocked and upset about this as I am.  
  
But it's too late to make compromises. Yami has three gold coins in his hand and he gives them to the slave master.  
  
I know that my life will never be the same from this day on.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~  
  
Mid-S: You better believe it Seth baby! *hugs Ray*  
  
Ray: Why am I here anyway?  
  
Mid-S: I was board. My yami is not much company anyway.  
  
YMS: -_- Thanks allot.  
  
Mid-S: No problem! ^_^ Anywho, R&R please! I'll get the next chapter up really soon if you do and I'll give you a Seto Kaiba plushie!  
  
Seto: Damn! I hate my life.  
  
Mid-S: Don't worry Seto. You won't hate it when you're with Jou! ^_~  
  
JA NE! 


	4. Night Song

Mid-S: I'm baaaaaaaaaack! ^___^  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Cast: *sarcastically* Yay.  
  
Mid-S: Thanks for all the reviews people! I love you ALL! ^_~ Now on with the fic!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Damn it all! I can't believe this. I'm stuck with a *personal* slave, personal mind you, and a few minutes ago, I thought he was beautiful! Okay as soon as we get back to the palace, I'm going to the healer!  
  
"Mumbling to yourself again priest?" Bakura smirks at me. I ignore him and look to my left, to see Jounouchi looking at the ground. He hasn't said a word since we left the market place...Not that I care of course. I hate *things* like him.  
  
So why can't I tear my eyes away from him?  
  
...  
  
Don't ask stupid questions.  
  
((Mid-S: See ladies and gentlemen, he's fighting with himself on his *obvious* crush. *gets all starry eyed*  
  
YMS: -_-))  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Mai asks, going to walk beside him. He looks up at her, shocked a little but then shrugs.  
  
"Would you be okay? Taken away from everything you know and love to work as a slave?" he says bitterly. Mai turns away from him.  
  
"No, I guess I wouldn't. By the way, I'm Mai Kaijou (1)."  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya."  
  
I stare at the two. Mai has *never* spoken this much to anyone. Not even to the pharaoh himself.  
  
What was she trying to do?  
  
They look at each other and shake hands.  
  
"I'll be around to help you if you need it Jounouchi. You seem like you could use a companion." She smiles warmly at him and he smiles back shyly.  
  
"Alright...You know Mai, you can just call me Jou. It seems like I can trust you and, well...thanks." Mai looked at him curiously.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For caring." Mai smiled yet again.  
  
"No problem."  
  
***  
  
Okay, so now Mai and Jou were friends. I mean, Mai and Jounouchi were friends. I can't call him by his nickname now can I?  
  
But why do I feel so...weird? I just want to grab Jounouchi from Mai and beat the girl to a bloody pulp! And there's no good reason why!  
  
Unless...I'm jealous.  
  
No, of course not! What am I thinking? I'm not in love with a f*cking slave!  
  
Everyone else is normal around him, so why can't I be?  
  
I sigh.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to your room." I say to Jounouchi. He looks at me, a little nervous obviously, but follows anyway.  
  
We pass my room and I push open the door next to it. I hear him stifle a gasp from behind me.  
  
"It's so...big." he comments. I snort.  
  
"I guess you can call it big," I say and turn to look at him. He's blushing by now, obviously embarrassed about saying his thoughts out loud.  
  
"I-I...um..." he stutters. I roll my eyes and look away from him.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, I got some things to take care of. You can go anywhere you want, just stay out of trouble." With that said, I start for the door.  
  
"Wait!" He calls. I turn to look back at him.  
  
"What?" I ask irritated.  
  
"What's your name?" I smirk.  
  
"My name is Sephiroth. But you will refer to me as 'Master Kaiba' or just 'Master'." I leave the room, with Jounouchi having a shocked expression on his face.  
  
Hmm, I might have some entertainment with this slave if nothing else. ((Mid-S: wink-wink nudge-nudge ^_~ *giggles like a school girl*  
  
YMS: -_- Real mature hikari, real mature.))  
  
***  
  
Ever since I left my room, the only thing people seem to be talking about is the new slave I have!  
  
Yami keeps telling me I have to keep at least *one* slave to do my bidding, even though I hate all of them. Mai is increasingly annoying about being nice to Jounouchi. I told her to fuck off. Just because she has a crush on him, doesn't mean I should listen to her. Bakura has still been his usual self, bothering me about crap that is none of his concern. Why are they all so insistent that I have a slave near me?!  
  
Ah, screw them. I have to get back to my room anyway. Jounouchi might be *touching* my stuff.  
  
As I near my chambers, I hear a soft voice. I stop in front of my door and open it just a crack, to see what's going on.  
  
Jounouchi's sitting by the window of *my* room and looking out at the moon, singing softly. Irritated, I open my mouth to tell him to get the hell out of my chambers, but something is stopping me from doing so. I listen to the lyrics of his song, trying to make them out as he's singing so softly, I can barely hear him.  
  
"A thousand years, a thousand more A thousand times a million doors to eternity I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times An endless turning stairway climbs To a tower of souls If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars, The towers rise to numberless floors in space I could shed another million tears, a million breaths, A million names but only one truth to face  
  
A million roads, a million fears A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty I could speak a million lies, a million songs. A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time But if there was a single truth, a single light A single thought, a singular touch of grace Then following this single point, this single flame, This single haunted memory of your face  
  
I still love you I still want you A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves Like galaxies in my head  
  
I maybe numberless, I may be innocent I may know many things, I maybe ignorant Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands Or win this world at cards and let it slip through my hands I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times Reborn as fortune's child to judge another's crimes Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief  
  
I still love you I still want you A thousand times these mysteries unfold themselves Like galaxies in my head On and on the mysteries unwind themselves Eternities still unsaid 'Til you love me."  
  
I can't believe what I just heard! I close the door gently, so he won't notice that anyone had been there.  
  
I feel weird now. There's this strange sensation in my stomach, like a million butterflies are there.  
  
What have you done to me Jou?  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
(1): I don't know why I made her last name that, so don't ask. O.O  
  
Mid-S: ^___^ *squeal* This is getting good!  
  
YMS: -_- Just finish this crap.  
  
Mid-S: JA!! 


	5. Denial and Truth

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! THERE I SAID IT, ARE YOU HAPPY?  
  
Mid-S: Hey people! Peace out! ^__^ Well I did it. I wrote chapter 5! Go me! *does happy dance*  
  
YMS: Riiiiiight.  
  
Mid-S: Anywho, I decided that since I love all of you, I'm going to make another chapter!  
  
Everyone: Yay. -_-  
  
Mid-S: *sigh* Never any support for me from them. *points at the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast and her yami*  
  
Everyone: HEY!  
  
Mid-S: Well thankies to everyone who reviewed! Oh before I forget, yes the song that Jou sang is a real song and I didn't make it up (though I just love the lyrics! ^^). Its called 'A Thousand Years' and it's by Sting. (Doesn't that explain why I named this story that?) You know, I actually was inspired by that song to make this fic. It was going to be a one shot, but then I decided against it. More fun like this! ^__^  
  
Bakura: Now on with the story!  
  
Mid-S: HEY!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~  
  
Okay it's morning and I still can't get over that song Jounouchi was singing! Why the hell do I care so much about that bumbling idiot?  
  
...Wait a second, I don't care about him. I never said a word, you hear?  
  
I had left my post at the door last night and when I came back (about an hour later), Jounouchi had left the room and was sleeping soundly in his own bedroom.  
  
I don't think I had imagined him singing in my room.  
  
I avoided looking at him at all this morning when I saw him coming up to me, asking what he should do while I'm gone. I told him to stay out of trouble and then left.  
  
I wonder what he's doing now...  
  
"Sephiroth, have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" a voice says, obviously annoyed. I look strait ahead of me and see Yami standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, frowning.  
  
Oh, did I forget to mention I'm at a meeting with Yami, Mai and Bakura?  
  
"Uh, of course Yami." I say, glaring at Bakura as he snickers at me. Mai rolls her eyes and turns back to the Pharaoh.  
  
"Yami, I don't know why you bother to invite Sephiroth. He hasn't been the same ever since that blonde slave arrived. You think he has a thing for him or something..." Bakura says trailing off, smirking at me in a self satisfied way.  
  
That does it. I grab my Millennium Rod from my belt and it, sensing my anger, turns into a knife. I point it at Bakura's throat.  
  
"Care to repeat that?" I snarl. Mai gasps and puts her hand over her mouth, eyes wide in shock.  
  
Hmph, women.  
  
((Mid-S: Hey don't insult us! We're ten times better then you! *gets out her list of "Reasons Why Women Are Better Then Men"*  
  
YMS: Hikari, please don't start now!  
  
Mid-S: *yelling some stuff at the males* -SO GO TO HELL!  
  
YMS: -_- ...I suddenly wish I stayed dead.))  
  
Bakura looks at me, eyes in slits.  
  
"You don't have the guts to use that." he says. I smirk.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Stop this at once! Sephiroth what in HELL do you think you're doing?! Put that away NOW!" Yami yells. I don't move, pressing the edge of the knife harder against Bakura's neck.  
  
"Sephiroth, I won't hesitate to send you to the Shadow Realm, I swear I won't. Now put that down." With an angry growl I take the Rod away from Bakura's neck. Damn bastard, he deserves to die.  
  
I look at all three of them in turn and bow down to our Pharaoh.  
  
"Yami, Mai, Bakura." I say and turn around, leaving the room and all of them, in shock.  
  
****  
  
How dare he! Damn Bakura, how dare he accuse me of liking Jounouchi! And I haven't been more distant! I've been the same as I always have...  
  
Haven't I?  
  
I shake my head. Of course I have. That idiot doesn't know what he's talking about.  
  
"Seth, wait!" I turn around to see Mai coming up towards me. She looks much calmer then she had ten minutes ago.  
  
"What is it woman, I don't have time for this." I say, crossing my arms.  
  
"What the hell where you thinking in there?! You've never lost control like that to anyone, especially not Bakura. Why did it bother you so much when he said what he did?"  
  
I don't know what to say to that. I'm not exactly sure myself. Something in me just snapped when he said that...  
  
"I just don't want to hear that bastard talking about things he doesn't have any proof are true." I say calmly, shrugging. Then I turn away from her.  
  
"I got things to do Tsuaki (1). Go away." I start to walk away.  
  
"Seth stop this! Stop running away from how you feel about Jounouchi." She yells at me. I stop dead in my tracks.  
  
"What are you talking about? What feelings?" I say, not turning around to face her.  
  
"You have to care about him! I know you do. You haven't been like this to anyone except Mokuba -" She stops talking. I turn around, glaring at her.  
  
"Don't talk to me about Mokuba. Don't you ever say his name again, do you understand me?" I hiss, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes. No, I can't cry, I mustn't. I have to be strong.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to come out that way." She says, biting on her index finger. I glare at her and turn away, walking as fast as I can. I don't need to be reminded of my little brother, not now.  
  
****  
  
I've walked out to the huge palace gardens by now, just trying to forget. If only I could have done something, Mokuba might still be here...  
  
"Get away from me!" Someone yells. I look around but see no one. "S-Stay back!" I listen more closely and follow the voice to the far end of the garden. I hide behind a rose bush and peer around it, only to see...Jounouchi! There's another man with him, and I recognize him. Bandit Keith, the thief and rapist of Egypt. Bastard, what the hell does he think he's doing?!  
  
"Come on now beautiful, I won't hurt you...much." He laughs a cold laugh and goes closer to Jounouchi.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me!" Katsuya says, backing away. He trips over a rock and falls down, hitting his head. He struggles to get into a sitting position, holding his head with one hand.  
  
"Ah, you're a pretty thing. I'm going to enjoy making you scream." Keith says and goes to grab him.  
  
I feel a strange anger in my stomach and I want to make Bandit Keith pay for even going *near* my Jounouchi.  
  
...Wait, when did he become mine?  
  
I look again and see that Keith is practically on top of the boy. Okay, save Jounouchi first, think later.  
  
"Touch him again and you'll be in a world of pain." I say, getting out from behind the rose bush and pushing Keith away from Jounouchi. I grab my Rod from my belt. Again it turns into a knife. Man I love this thing!  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He demands. Clearly this piece of crap doesn't know whom he's talking to.  
  
"I am the High Priest Sephiroth and you are going to die." I say. Keith's eyes open wide and he takes a step back. Too late to run now Keith. I'm going to kill you for what you've done.  
  
Pointing my Rod at him ((Mid-S: Don't get any wrong idea's people ^_~)) I mutter an incantation and a blue glow blasts from the end of it. Keith falls back onto the ground, blood around him. I said he was going to die.  
  
I turn back to Jounouchi, who's still lying on the ground, looking up at me in shock and gratitude.  
  
I pick him up and holding him in my arms, leave Keith on the palace garden floor. I'll tell Yami when I get back inside. But first I have to take care of Katsuya.  
  
The said boy lays his hurt head on my chest and snuggles into me. I feel my cheeks grow hot and I wonder why I'm helping him in the first place. He is just a slave isn't he? No matter how attractive he may be...I blush even more at this thought.  
  
"Thank you Seth..." I hear him whisper, before he relaxes completely and I know that he's asleep. I smile slightly.  
  
"You're welcome Jou." I whisper into his ear. And I carry him back inside.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~  
  
(1): I seem to be changing her last name every chapter! Okay, it's stay Tsuaki, like I said it was in the first chapter from now on. I think people are getting confused. Oo;  
  
Mid-S: Okay, everyone together now! One, two, three!  
  
Everyone: Aww! ^0^  
  
Mid-S: So what did you guys think? REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A YU-GI-OH! GUY TO DATE FOR A WEEKEND! I'll post the reviewers in the next chapter who get one of our Bishonen! ^_^ Fun ne?  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Guys: NO!  
  
Mid-S: Well, I didn't ask you! Bye people, don't forget to review! Luvies! ^_~ 


	6. Acceptance

Mid-S: Guess who's back? Back again? Midnight's back! Tell a friend!  
  
YMS: Stop it hikari. You're scaring people.  
  
Everyone: *cowering in fright* Yeah!  
  
Mid-S: Okay, okay, fine! Sheesh. -_- Well the sixth chapter is finally up! Yes! Sorry that it's so short people, but this story has really got me thinking! I'm having some writer's block for it, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on it. And now, to the reviews:  
  
MOLLY-CHAN THE ANIME/GAME FAN: Woah, long name! LOL! ^_~ Anywho, since you want Ryou, here you go! Enjoy and thankies for the review!  
  
PANDORA: You're right. He's not that much of an asshole anymore, is he? ^_~  
  
ESCACHICK: Thankies for putting me on your Author Alert list. It's very sweet of you. *glomps her*  
  
Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! I can't believe I got 12 WHOLE REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! I love all of you! *blows kisses and gives out the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast boys to all the reviewers* Can we brake the record?  
  
YMS: Probably not. It's amazing that you got 35 reviews anyway.  
  
Mid-S: You're so supportive. ¬_¬  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
As I carry Jounouchi back into the palace, I start to think over the whole event.  
  
I don't know why I helped him but when I saw Keith lay his hand on Jou's shoulder, I wanted to kill him for it. My mind kept screaming 'he's MINE!' and even though I really hate myself for this, I'm beginning to think that I...like Jounouchi. ((Mid-S: MY GOD! How damn stubborn are you Seto? You *love* him, you don't just like him! _))  
  
Why? I don't know. Maybe it's his big honey-brown eyes that have so much feeling when I look into them. Or maybe it's his blonde hair that looks like spun gold. Or maybe, it's his soft looking pink lips...  
  
"SETH!" I see Mai and Yami running down the long hallway towards us.  
  
"Good god, what happened to Jou?" Mai asked, her violet eyes wide and looking at me in shock.  
  
"Keith." Is all I say and both of them understand.  
  
"Where is the son of a bitch?" Yami asks.  
  
"I left him in the garden where he attacked Jounouchi. Let's just say he won't make trouble anymore." They both nodded silently and Yami sighed.  
  
"Here, Seth, I'll take him up to his room." he offers, obviously thinking I'll kill the boy or something. I shake my head.  
  
"It's fine Yami, I can do it myself." With that, I turn away from both and head up the staircase to my chambers.  
  
*****  
  
"W-where am I?" Jounouchi asks, slowly opening his eyes. I had laid him down on my bed and was tending to his wounds. I smile slightly at him. Since when do I smile?  
  
"You're in my room Jou," I say, not even thinking about calling him by his nickname. We are alone after all. "Do you remember what happened to you in the garden?"  
  
"Th-that man tried to rape me," Jounouchi says, shivering slightly. "And then...you saved me." He looks at me, wonder and confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Why did you save me?" I fight down the blush that's creeping up on me.  
  
"Because...I just did alright? Don't make things complicated." I say, my eyes cold and my voice a little harsher then I meant it. He looks away from me, obviously hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry." He mutters quietly. I sigh and mentally kick myself. Why was I so harsh? He is in a pretty big shock right now anyway.  
  
"It's...okay," I say awkwardly. I'm not good with words to tell the truth, "Let me see your back now, I need to make sure that nothings bleeding."  
  
Suddenly, he looks at me in fear.  
  
"N-No don't!" he says, his eyes wide. "Please..." I look at him strangely.  
  
"Jounouchi what the hell are you trying to hide from me? Let me see your back!"  
  
"No. I'm fine now, really." I sigh.  
  
"Damn it, Jou either you turn around right now, or I'll make you!" I say. He whimpers and then sighs in defeat. Closing his eyes, he turns around. I gasp at what I see.  
  
Scars. All over his back. Black bruises also. Who could have done such a thing to him?  
  
"Jou..." I say, my mouth hanging open. "Who did this to you?" He turns back to face me, eyes filled with tears. But he doesn't answer.  
  
"Jounouchi, please. Tell me who did this." Yet again he doesn't answer. I shake my head and decided to leave him alone. Getting up, I start for the door.  
  
"When I was eight, I used to live with both of my parents and little sister in a large home close to the Pharaoh's Palace," he says quietly. I turn to him in wonder, and even though I don't know why he's telling me all this, I sit back down on the bed to listen. He continues.  
  
"I was a happy child, my days filled with playing outside in out large backyard with Serenity (1), my sister.  
  
My father pretty much ignored me, usually going to bars to drink or gamble. My mother on the other hand always cared about me, always showed me love. If it hadn't been for her and my sister, my heart and soul would have turned hard as stone.  
  
Then one day, my mother fell ill. I tried everything I could think of to get her better, even used a large sum of our money to get the best healers in Egypt to help her. But I failed. She died, her last words were for me to protect my sister and be cautious about my father.  
  
Since then, my life has never been the same.  
  
We had to move out of our house because my idiot of a father bet all our possessions in a game of poker. My sister was only six at the time and couldn't handle all the pressure. She became gravely ill and I thought for some time that she was going to die.  
  
Fortunately for me, she didn't but ever since then she hasn't been strong enough to do much.  
  
I've been beaten all the time since we left our home when I was eight. I'm sixteen now. You do the math.  
  
I am of age now, so that's why I was at the market when you, Mai and the pharaoh showed up." I open my mouth to say something, but he puts his hand up.  
  
"Don't ask me why I didn't leave. I couldn't leave my sister and she isn't strong enough to survive walking for days with me until we find a home for ourselves. I can only pray she's safe right now. And these scars...I'm so ugly and tainted aren't I?" Saying that, tears poured out of his beautiful honey eyes. No, don't cry. Please don't.  
  
I tip his chin to make him look at me and smile.  
  
"No Jounouchi, you're not ugly. You're the most gorgeous person I have ever met. You have the purest soul that I have ever seen and...I..." Not knowing what else to say, I kiss him lightly on the lips.  
  
No, no, what the hell am I doing?! Have I gone completely nuts? Braking away from him, my eyes wide, I get off the bed and back away. He's looking at me, shocked out of his mind I bet.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." I say, though I know that I'm not really that sorry for kissing him. His lips where amazing. Soft, sweet and just...perfect. Without another word, I run out the door.  
  
Damn it, damn it, damn it! What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do that? I slow down, out of breath and sink to the floor in the middle of the hall, my back to the wall. Closing my eyes, I bang the back of my head lightly against the wall. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I am such an idiot!  
  
/But you love him, don't you?/ A voice in my head asks me. I sigh but keep my eyes closed.  
  
I don't know. I don't know what I feel towards him.  
  
/Remember what you told him?/  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"No Jounouchi, you're not ugly. You're the most gorgeous person I have ever met. You have the purest soul that I have ever seen and...I..."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
/You where going to say 'I love you', weren't you Kaiba? Don't lie, you love him!/ Maybe...I do.  
  
"Did you...mean it?" My eyes snap open to see Jounouchi starring down at me, his gaze nervous and...hopeful? "Did you mean what you said and what you did?" I nod.  
  
"Yes. I meant all of it. And you know what really hurts? That I probably pushed you away with my kiss. You hate me now and I don't know what I'm going to do with myself."  
  
I look away. It hurts to look at him and to know that he will never be mine.  
  
Jounouchi bends down to my level.  
  
"What makes you so sure I hate you?" He asks. I look at him questioningly and suddenly, he presses his lips against my own. I am shocked but I get lost in feeling and all of my pent up emotions pour out as I return the kiss.  
  
I know that I'll be damned for the rest of my life for this but right now, I don't give a shit. All that matters is Jou.  
  
My Jou.  
  
My love.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
(1): I like her dub name better, so I'll be using it from now on. Sorry. ^^;  
  
Mid-S: Okay that was crap. I deserve to be flamed. *hangs her head down* Ah well, tell me what you think people.  
  
I got about 3 or 4 more chapters after this one, so be prepared for things to get a little bit more complicated and a little crazier. R&R onegai! Luvies! 


End file.
